superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superbaby
Superbaby was the nickname of Kal-El when he was a baby. Prior to his arrival on Earth, he lived under a red sun on the planet known as Krypton, and he didn't start to develop his super powers until he was on Earth, due to the Earth's yellow sun.As seen in the Super Friends season 1 episode The Planet-Splitter (1973). By the time Superbaby passed the toddler stage of his life, people stopped calling him Superbaby, and eventually he would be called Superboy. History Superbaby wasn't always "super," his birthplace was Kryptonopolis, a city that was on a planet known as Krypton. That planet orbited a red sun called Rao. It was much different than Earth's sun, which was yellow, and had greater energy. His father, Jor-El and Lara placed him in a rocket ship and sent him blasting off toward Earth, where he landed in Smallville and absorbed the sun's rays. This gave him incredible abilities. He was found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who eventually adopted him as their own child, and they named him after Martha's family.As seen in The Planet-Splitter (1973). Powers and Abilities Super Powers Although Superbaby had incredible Superhuman Abilities, they were nothing compared to what they would become as he grew to become Superboy and later Superman. Still, it can be assumed that he had all of the same abilities, just far less powerful. Also, some of the abilities listed here are merely conjecture, as it's not clear if he had developed all of these abilities as a baby, although it is quite certain that he did develop these abilities later on in his lifetime. * Kryptonian Physiology: Superbaby may look human, but he's not. He is actually Kryptonian, and his physiology differs significantly from any Earth man, allowing him to have incredible powers. * Solar Radiation Absorption: Superbaby's cells absorb solar radiation from Earth's yellow sun, allowing him to have all kinds of super-abilities. * Vast Super Strength: Superbaby has enough strength to lift an adult man over his head. * Invulnerability: It's not certain how invulnerable Superbaby was, but he was likely at least fairly durable, but not as much as he would be as a boy and later an adult. * Flight: He can fly through the atmosphere and beyond. He even flew at least as far as the Smallville Zoo. * Super Speed: His super speed is not as great it would eventually become, but presumably he's still quite fast. * Heightened senses: Superbaby has enhanced senses such as smelling, hearing, and sight. He can even see the electromagnetic spectrum. * X-Ray vision: Superbaby can see through virtually any object accept for lead. * Heat-vision: Heat blasts that he can project from his eyes, which can melt or vaporize virtually anything. * Telescopic vision: He had the ability to see great distances. * Microscopic vision: Superbaby has the ability to see objects at the microscopic level. * Infrared vision: Superbaby can also see the infrared spectrum. * Super Breath: Superbaby lungs are incredibly powerful, and he can expel air from his body at a superhuman rate, thus creating an incredibly powerful wind when he blows. With focus, he can also lower the temperature of his breath, which can freeze objects he blows at. * Self-Sustenance: Superbaby can sustain himself in the vacuum of outer space for a long time. Abilities *'Charisma': Jonathan and Martha Kent thought he was downright adorable, finding themselves drawn to him and desiring to adopt him. Notes *'Superbaby' first appeared in Superman # 53 (August 1948).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Superbaby at the DC Database *Superbaby at Wikipedia Category:DC characters Category:Superman Aliases